The overall objective is to develop a Multipurpose Arthritis Center designed to conduct activities in the areas of education and training, research, and community programs. The efforts of Rheumatology, Orthopedic Surgery, Physical Therapy, Social Services and Occupational Therapy would be coordinated and directed to best serve the needs of the arthritic patients, their families, physicians and the community through education, detection, awareness and clinical care programs. Clinical and basic research would be established and maintained. Initially, education and training would receive a major emphasis. These efforts would encompass development and strengthening programs for (1) medical students, (2) post-doctoral trainees in Rheumatology, Orthopedic Surgery, General Internal Medicine and Family Medicine, (3) continuing education of practicing primary care physicians, and (4) the patients, their families and the community through clinics, consultation, lectures, conferences and distribution of educational materials. A laboratory to perform specialized tests would be developed to enhance the educational, research and community service features of the Arthritis Center. Research activities would initially continue investigations on the effects of thymosin, a thymic hormone, on function of lymphocytes from normal individuals and patients with various rheumatic diseases and, later, be expanded in the areas of etiology, pathogenesis and treatment of rheumatic diseases. Community programs will instituted and expanded to (1) partially define rheumatic disease problems in the community, (2) evaluate referral programs, and (3) enhance community understanding of the rheumatic diseases and the need for early diagnosis and treatment.